Battle of Opion-6
The Battle of Opion-6 was two separate fights between the Saegon Empire and United Tribune that occurred above the world of Opion-6. The battle, while large in numbers, was relatively low in casualties for both sides. Despite being unremarkable, the defeat of Tribune forces effectively allowed the Saegon to move into the middle of UT territory, which would lead to the invasion of seven star systems around it. Goal The battle was initiated by the Tribune in an effort to push back the advancing Saegon Seventh Fleet. The Tribune had limited resources, but enough manpower to at least halt the fleet. The Saegon knew a battle would commence but were not concerned as their efforts were simply to secure the area and poke a hole in Tribune space. First Battle The first part of the battle was rather minor, the Saegon fleet moved into Opion-6 space and destroyed a sensor satellite. The alert triggered a response by Tribune fighters, who were sent in alone to allow the main fleet to prepare. The Saegon held their fighters and slowly picked off the enemy using anti-fighter guns. Due to the massive fleet, the UT forces were unable to do notable damage to the Saegon before the majority of their squadrons were wiped out. Only eight of the thirty fighters made it back to the planet. The UT fleet was regrouping on the face of the planet the Saegon were headed towards. The Imperial forces then stopped near Opion-6's moon, Opion-7. Second Battle Word from UT Command said their fleet wouldn't survive and that they could help fight the enemy on other worlds where they could spread out defenses. Admiral Yh (yoo) ordered an evacuation of the planet and had the fleet act as a defender to stall the Saegon. The Saegon Seventh Fleet was waiting for an offensive force and wasn't expecting the defensive state of the Tribune forces. Admiral Orquege kept his ships at bay, he was sure the Tribune couldn't retreat without retaliation, and the ground forces wouldn't dare risk a strike. However, he was wrong about the courage of the forces he was facing. By the time Orquege realized what was happening, the Tribune had already loaded their transports of ground units into the fleet. The Saegon began to close in, throwing a barrage of lasers into the UT ships, but the Tribune was able to shoot off to allied space before any damage could be done. Aftermath While the Saegon did claim victory, their gain was little in terms of damage inflicted and was about a base of operations. The Tribune lost a relatively resourceful planet but saved their forces to challenge their sworn enemy later on. The Saegon achieved superiority over the surrounding space, allowing for future invasions of other worlds nearby. Despite this, Admiral Orquege was angry with himself, allowing the enemy to escape so easily. He had not anticipated the sheer willpower of the Tribune forces. He from then on saw his foes in a new, more respectful, light.